<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attack on Titan headcanons &amp; oneshots by Baby_lydia0330</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513325">Attack on Titan headcanons &amp; oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_lydia0330/pseuds/Baby_lydia0330'>Baby_lydia0330</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_lydia0330/pseuds/Baby_lydia0330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello there! Here are some AOT characters headcanons and oneshots. Comment your ideas and headcanons. Hope you like them!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Nanaba (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi Ackerman headcanons</p><p> </p><p>He will call you brat, darling, sweetheart</p><p>When he realizes he loves you he will be a whole blushing mess in front of you</p><p>Levi will yell at you when you make his tea wrong but soon realize what he did and apologize</p><p>Loves doing your hair</p><p>Back rubs (give him a shoulder massage and he is under your command)</p><p>Bakes with you although he doesn’t know how to cook</p><p>The only time he can sleep normally is when you are next to him</p><p>Will have tea parties with you</p><p>When you sit on his lap he will pretend to hate it but secretly loves it</p><p>He loves when you caress his head</p><p>He will definitely read a book for you if you ask nicely</p><p>He will most likely be overprotective because he can’t afford to lose you</p><p>Levi will do paper work with you on his lap</p><p>When he is stressed the only thing that keeps him sane is thinking about you</p><p>Levi appreciates it when you bring him dinner to his office. It shows that you love him</p><p>Levi will take you out to picnics on top of the wall</p><p>He will randomly give you your favorite flowers to show how much he appreciates you</p><p>You both read books and drink tea together to relax</p><p>After a mission he will look for you and check for any injuries, drag you into his office and hug you while mumbling “i’m so glad you’re okay”</p><p>If you two have kids he would be the strict one</p><p>If he has a daughter she wouldn’t be allowed to bring boys home until she is 30</p><p>*modern* When you first started dating and you had your period he would most likely be very disgusted and confused at first. After you explain it to him he will be more understanding and will take care of you, buy you pads and snacks, bring you tea, rub your stomach to help you feel better, wash the sheets if they get dirty. After this incident he makes sure he always has some pads and tampons in his house</p><p>He lets you cut his hair since it reminds him of his mother (but is lowkey scared of you messing it up)</p><p>Takes care of you and cuddles you when you feel ill</p><p>He isn’t the very romantic type but if it’s your anniversary or another special day you can expect flowers and gifts from him</p><p>He would be very scared if you told him that you are pregnant because he didn’t have a father while growing up, but he will always take care of you and the baby</p><p>Lets say when you two are cleaning you have music turned on to make it more fun. When a slow song comes up Levi stops cleaning and grabs your waist pulling you in and starts to dance with you. Both of you are smiling and enjoying the sweet moment</p><p>When you are upset Levi will try his best to comfort you but he doesn’t know how so he just holds you and caresses your head while you cry on his shoulder</p><p>*modern* levi and you would open a tea shop and live in a loft above it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SPICY HEADCANONS (Levi as a dom)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>calls you his princess, slut, baby girl, brat</p><p>Is the type of person to tie you up</p><p>will break the headboard</p><p>is very vocal while doing ‘it’</p><p>has ‘captain’ kink</p><p>his height went somewhere else ifkyk</p><p>Will make sure you aren't able to walk for a week</p><p>Spanking </p><p>He is very rough during sex but always makes sure things don't get out of hand. The last thing he wants is to hurt you</p><p>Very possesive, leaves hickeys everywhere</p><p>Never tease him you will regret it later</p><p>His punishments are the worst. He will degrade you until you are crying mess. </p><p>You two have a safeword for when it gets to much to either of you</p><p>His favorite positions are cowgirl and missionary</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Levi as a sub</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Is a blushing mess</p><p>Hates it when you tease him</p><p>He is very shy in bed </p><p>When he is very needy he gets all shameless and begs you to peg him</p><p>He is very vocal, like his moans are all over the room</p><p>Loves it when you praise him (makes him feel special)</p><p>Has a mommy kink</p><p>Hates being tied up because he can't touch you or himself</p><p>Orgasm denial is the worst thing that exists for him</p><p>Secretely loves it when you whisper something dirty in his ear</p><p>Gets all embarrased and bothered when you touch his thigh under the table</p><p>His favorite positions are missionary and doggy</p><p>Loves when you pull his hair </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi:) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. Thanks for reading:*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eren Yeager headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren Yeager headcanons</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He will likely show you off to Jean </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is a huge cuddly bear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You two will have fights over nothing but soon get over it because you both forget what it was about</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If someone flirts with you he will fight them then throw you over his shoulder and walk away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S4 eren lets you do his hair and loves when you play with it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lets you sit on his titans shoulder and watch the sunset together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you two are fighting and he raises his voice, if you flinch he will realize what he did and apologize quietly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets very shy when he sees his crush</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>*modern*</strong> he would be the fuck boy in high school or college</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>*modern*</strong> he would get a tongue piercing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves laying between your thighs. Bonus points if you have a soft stomach. He will stuff his face there and kiss your belly, telling you that you are beautiful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>*modern*</strong> he is a huge gamer. He will most likely be late to most of your dates because he was playing games. But on the other hand you both have lots of fun playing together. You would be on his lap and his arms around you while you both play</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would beg for attention when you are doing homework and if you don’t give it to him, he will get really angry and pick you up, take you to bed and cuddle you  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First time he met your parents they didn’t like him because of his style and look but they warmed up to him soon enough. Of course not after many tests your father made him go through</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is the type to give you a huge teddy bear for valentines day</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Spicy headcanons</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you two have sex if you scratch his back he will start releasing steam</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is very rough in bed because of his anger issues</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loves to hear your moans</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loves when you pull on his hair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is the dominant one but if you ask he will consider being a sub</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren loves biting you and leaving multiple bite marks on your skin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaves many marks so that everyone know you are his </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would get very turned on by you sitting on his lap while playing video games </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t do sexy tiktok trends on him because you won’t walk after that for a week</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has big hands</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves to see you in a cowgirl position riding him. when you get tired he grabs your hips and continues to move them until he gets bored or cums</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He will hold your hands above your head with one hand while grabbing your throat with the other kissing you passionately while thrusting in you</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi:) Hope you liked this chapter. There will be a new one coming tomorrow! Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pieck Finger headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pieck Finger headcanons</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lets you ride on her titan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeps you out of the battle field</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you two sleep she will accidentally roll over on top of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will steal your clothes, you will steal hers. It’s just like that sorry not sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you two cuddle she will lay on top of you and fall asleep with her head in your neck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both annoy Zeke and he gets angry and chases you both around the city</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pieck loves PDA. She does everything just to close to you, she holds your hand, grips your arm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives you cheek and neck kisses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pieck herself loves nose kisses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*modern* she will surely bring you snacks when you work or study</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*modern* her photo gallery is filled with your photos or couple photos as well as many videos of you both</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*modern* couple dates with Reiner, Zeke or Porco and their s/o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many dates (she usually lets you pick because she doesn’t mind going anywhere if it’s with you)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <b>spicy headcanons</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Pieck as a dom</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has many toys for both genders (vibrators, cock rings, dildos, nipple clamps)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Public teasing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During family dinner or going out with friends she will finger you under the table and watch your reactions. She just loves seeing you embarrassed. (She will also put a vibrator in you and turn it on at random moments)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will put you in your place if you act up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>100% will spank you if you act like a brat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will overstimulate or edge you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loves when you are loud (Zeke and Porco tease her about it later)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aftercare is very simple, cleaning up and a lot of cuddles (if she goes to far on you then she will run around and serve you until you feel better and forgive her even though you never were mad at her)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Pieck as a sub</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She likes doggy position because she is most comfortable in it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves it when you touch her chest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is very good at giving oral</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will be very loud when she is close to orgasm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pieck has praise kink. Praise her and she will submit immediately</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves it when you leave marks on her so please do</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi:) Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! See you soon! Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Erwin Smith headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erwin Smith headcanons</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Romantic dates on top of the wall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves to compare your sizes not in a mocking way but very nicely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will hold you in his big arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Erwin</span>
  <span> lost his arm he needed a lot of help doing his daily tasks and you always helped him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets you shave his beard for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both would talk about world without titans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets you help him with his paperwork</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is a big softie for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will cuddle you whenever he is upset or knows that you are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin will always make sure to put you in safest place in battle formations. He just can’t afford to lose you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is the gentleman (always holding the doors for you, bringing you flowers, paying for every date even if you fight him for that)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably the best motivational speaker ever (he will encourage you to do whatever you want and not listen to others, as well as support you with your decision)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is that type of man to wake you up by placing kisses all over your face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His relaxation is having you cuddled up to him while you two drink tea and talk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <b>Spicy headcanons</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a ‘commander’ kink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has very long and thick fingers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will fuck you on his desk in frustration</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin loves to command you in bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will slam you against the wall and kiss your neck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will punish you if you tease him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Male or female doesn’t matter he will be the dominant one BUT will make an exception if you ask him nicely </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will use very sweet names because he knows it makes your body tingle like sweetheart, darling, baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will tie your hands up with his bolo tie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His favorite positions are missionary, cowgirl, doggy</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! If you want to request a person, please do it in the comments. Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yelena headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena headcanons</p><p>
  <span>Will hold you close to her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hold your hand anywhere for reassurance </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People will laugh at you two because Yelena has to bend down to kiss you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is very sweet and nice with you and only you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will protect you from any danger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only feels safe and relaxed with you at your house</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will bring you snacks and pads or tampons when you are on your period. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She likes it when you massage her shoulders or back because she is always tense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*modern* quarantine with Yelena never gets boring. everyday she will find some new activities for you both like play game involving alcohol, table games, watch all netflix shows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she first confessed to you she was acting all shy and embarrassed because it was her first time loving someone truly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*modern* even your parents were a bit intimidated by her the first time they met</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yelena is like your best friend. you talk about everything, go to her for support and reassurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves cuddling but you can’t tell anyone about it. She says that ‘it will ruin her reputation’ when in truth she just doesn’t want other soldiers mocking her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <b>Spicy headcanons</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is into gun and knife play (only if you agree with this. the last thing she wants is to hurt you)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never runs out of energy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will punish you by overstimulating you or teasing you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is very good at using her fingers and tongue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is kinky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will tie you up and use you as she wants</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aftercare is a bit shaky because she isn’t used to it but will try her best for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone flirts with you Yelena will wrap her arm around your waist and make out with you in front of the person until they leave</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will kiss every inch of your body to mark it as hers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is a hard dom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will control your every move, orgasm, sound and if you disobey she will make sure that doesn’t happen again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes uses degrading words like ‘slut’, ‘whore’ usually it’s baby girl, princess, kitten</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirror sex</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi :) Since I have school, I will be posting 1-2 times a week maybe even 3. Bare with me pls:D Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reiner Braun headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reiner Braun headcanons</p><p>Will let you ride on his titan</p><p>Talks about marrying you almost everyday</p><p>He cries on your shoulder when he has nightmares</p><p>He will smack your ass whenever he walks by</p><p>He will throw you over his shoulder if he sees you talking to Jean or Eren</p><p>The best cuddler ever. He loves having you in his arms just as much you love staying there</p><p>He on purpose leaves his clothes in your house since he knows you like wearing them</p><p>He is a gentleman. he will give you his jacket and hold the door for you</p><p>He doesn’t really like pda but will hold your pinky in his just for support and safety</p><p>You have gotten quite used to waking up at night because of him having terrors and memories </p><p>He gets teased by Falco, Gabi and Pieck</p><p>He is the sweetest when you are in a bad mood. Always trying to make you laugh, letting you sit on his titan’s shoulder</p><p>He will talk about you to Bertholdt and Annie</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spicy headcanons</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He always makes sure you both are comfortable</p><p>He cares more about your pleasure than his own</p><p>With him you won’t have to worry about anything, he will take care of everything</p><p>He loves when you ride him, that way he can see your breasts jiggle and hit all the right spots</p><p>His dick is huge so he always has to stretch you out at first</p><p>When he is mad about something, he will fuck you so hard that you would pass out from the pleasure</p><p>He loves it when you grip his muscles while screaming his name</p><p>He will tease you by not giving you what you want. If you want his fingers inside you he will only kiss your neck and do nothing more until you beg</p><p>If you try to dom him he will give in and just stare at you and watch your every move. Usually he ends up being the dom again</p><p>Reiner’s fingers can turn hard because of his titan so he makes sure to use this ability</p><p>He will mark your neck and make sure you show it off to everyone </p><p>He is really strong so he will fuck you against the wall </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey:) Sorry for being gone! I will try to be more active. Hope you liked this chapter! See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jean Kirstein headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean Kirstein headcanons</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will show you off to the other cadets or his friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is very affectionate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expect him to use cringy pick up lines to make you laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After mission he immediately goes to find you and cuddles you the whole night both of you talking about your lost comrades</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uses cringy pick up lines</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you are cold Jean will sigh and give you his jacket. He would rather get cold himself than watch you get cold</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will give you piggy back rides when you are to lazy to walk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will make fun of you if you do something silly or are clumsy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you fall accidentally he will try not to laugh and will run over to make sure you are okay. When he knows you are okay he will start laughing like crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is competitive at everything so you always compete even if it’s a simple thing like who makes tea better and have Levi rate it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*modern* his hand is always on your thigh while driving and he puts his arm at the back of your seat while driving backwards</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves playing with your hair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you are upset he will do everything to make you smile and laugh. he will order your favorite food and play games or watch movies with you until you feel better</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spicy headcanons</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will tie your hands to the headboard just so you wouldn’t cover yourself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will be very rough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gets turned on when you sit on his lap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you try to dom him he will give in and stare at you intimidatingly but as soon as you become shy or blush he will grab your throat and push you on the bed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is very vocal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves your ass, literally he will grab it and squeeze it while you are riding him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His favorite position is reverse cowgirl just for this reason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He actually likes it when you scratch his back in pleasure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He LOVES it when you give him blowjob</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will mark your skin with hickeys and bites</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispers degrading things in your ear like “Moan for me sweet cheeks, let daddy hear you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he is mad at you, he will spank you a lot and then won’t touch you until you earned it. He usually decides that while you give him blowjob</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi:) Hope you liked this chapter of Jean. If you have any requests please leave them in the comments. BYE-BYE!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The taste of revenge Levi x reader x Hange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So finally I did a requested oneshot from MsKira1313. There will be either 2 or 3 parts of this. I will also do a small information chapter later on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The taste of revenge</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You are Hange’s younger sister. Just a few years younger than them. When you two were children you had very good relationship. Of course you would fight and argue but always made up the next day without even realizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You both were different too. Hange was more outgoing and brave, energized as well as annoying. You were calm, shy, introvert. Hange was always the one who brought out your confident side but you didn’t feel like yourself so you don’t use it a lot.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You joined the Survey Corps when you were 16 and now you are 19 years old. As soon as you came to the regiment everyone were soft on you. You were treated like every other cadet during training and missions but during free time, the veteran soldiers babied you. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Every one of them, even Commander Erwin had a soft spot on you. All except Humanities strongest soldier Captain Levi. He did feel immediate closeness to you due to you being Hange’s sister but it was never shown by him. He treated you like every other cadet and that was the thing you appreciated. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, you started having feelings for him. You kept it quiet, never saying anything. You didn’t want the people to tell him or gossip. You always tried to stay low around him. Yet, fate had other plans. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You always managed to trip and fall while being around him which caused the unwanted attention. You would scramble off and then scream at yourself in your room or outside the headquarters. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Things didn’t get any better when you got placed in his squad. Apparently, Levi himself wanted you in his squad since he thought you were very skilled and strong soldier. You got along very well with your new squad members and they all took you in as a family member. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a year or so of having a huge crush on your captain, you decided to tell someone about it. You spent the whole day trying to figure out who to tell. First option was Petra, but then you remembered the way she talked about the captain herself. You didn’t want to ruin your friendship so you threw that option out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Erwin...well you thought it wouldn’t be that bad to talk to him but he would probably lecture you on dating in the military and not understand your feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That left only one option..your one and only sister. You knew Hange was very talkative and could just accidentally spill it out. You knew the risk but they were your family and you loved them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The very next day you went to Hange’s office, knocking on the door with your secret knock. You two had this thing since you were children. That way you would know who was coming in the room. You heard a cheerful voice call about from the other side. “Come in!” You giggled and opened the door, walking in and sitting down next to Hange. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sis, can we talk about something important?” You asked them and Hange immediately turned serious, putting their documents away to pay all the attention to you. You loved how they threw their work away and took care of you. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course sweetie. Is something wrong? Is shortie treating you bad? I will annoy the hell out of him if he did!” They became the overprotective older sibling which made you laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. He didn’t do anything. But it does involve him..” you said and looked down, having second thoughts about telling Hange. Suddenly, you felt a pair of warm hands hold yours. You looked up and found Hange staring at you. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, you can tell me everything. You know we are family and I love you..” They said and smiled widely. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a huge sigh and nodded. ‘This is my sister. Of course I can trust them’ you told yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know for the past year I have had a crush..on Levi…..” you said very slowly and shyly. Your cheeks began burning as you pulled your hands away from your sister’s and covered your face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room for a few minutes before you heard Hange laughing. You looked up at them shocked as they were laughing so hard. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetie, that couldn’t have been more obvious. I’ve had my suspicions for a few months now.” They said as they took of their glasses and wiped their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You were sitting there shocked and scared. ‘They knew? How many people know? Does Levi know? Oh fuck I am so screwed!’ You stared at your sister before jumping up and grabbing their shoulders. “Hange! Who else knows?! Please tell me that no one knows!” you started shaking them while panicking. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hange chuckled and grabbed your arms, pulling them away from themself. “Y/N no one knows! Levi is so oblivious with these things! Stop panicking!” They yelled and pushed you down next to them again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You took a big sigh of relief and slouched in your chair. You held your forehead and turned to Hange. “Please don’t tell anyone. No one can know about this.” You said with a begging look on your face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hange stared at you and smiled widely. They nodded, grabbing you and pulling you into a tight hug. “I won’t tell anyone..” they said while creating plans in their head on how to ruin all your chances with Levi. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hange themself were in love with the short captain. They thought that they deserved Levi more since they were older and you were still a teen practically. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You just nuzzled in your sister’s arms and nodded softly. You pulled away and held their hands. “Thank you Hange. I knew I can trust you..” You smiled and stood up. “I should go. You need to work and I need to clean..” you giggled as Hange smiled and nodded softly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. Glad I could help. Better hurry, Levi will give you a punishment if you are late..” they winked and chuckled. You blushed, running out of the office and straight to the stables where you and Eld were supposed to be taking care of the horses. Meanwhile, Hange was planing on what to do with you. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Few weeks passed after your confession to Hange about your crush on Levi. As promised they didn’t tell anyone, not even their titans. But your demon sister has been throwing you in front of truck multiple times. It was obviously to tease you but you would always get very embarrassed and drag them away, yelling at them to not to this again and still for them to continue the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once you were eating breakfast with your squad and Levi when Hange came over and sat down next to you. You smiled and continued to eat before you heard your sister ask your captain about a love interest. You hit their thigh and Hange still continued to talk before you stood up and dragged them away. Lets say Hange got pretty good lecture on how not to play with peoples feelings and secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily no one really noticed all these events. They all thought that it was just a stupid sister thing you guys have and that made you feel 10 times better. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Things also changed between you and Levi. He began asking you about your day more and more, asking you to make his tea and clean his office which only he was supposed to do. In his office there were a lot of valuable documents that could ruin the Scout regiment’s reputation so no one was allowed in there unless Captain himself lets them in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With these changes you also began considering to confess to Levi. But it also worried you that Hange could of told him about your crush. Levi wasn’t the one to change his behavior around just someone and with no explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You decided to go to Hange and ask them about it. They said they won’t tell anyone but who knows. You were just scared of ruining everything you have in the Survey corps. You knocked on Hange’s door with your secret knock and they immediately screamed to come in. You smiled and opened the door, closing it and walking next to your sister. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hange, I would love to know if you told anyone about my crush? Because if you did, you are dead..” you giggled but still had the serious look on your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hange shook their head and looked at you. “You think I would do that. I’m hurt! You don’t trust me!” They yelled, faking hurt and you immediately shushed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you. It’s just that Levi has been acting so weirdly nice around me and I thought you being you accidentally spilled it out..” you said and sighed while looking down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hange’s pov</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘He is acting nice to her? What the hell?’ you thought and stared at your younger sister. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was the sweetest girl ever known and that’s why you have been jealous of her. She always got everything she wanted in the family and was spoiled. You were always the one taking care of her and doing everything while she did nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You felt anger boil in you but you soon took a deep breath and calmed down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, maybe you should tell him. What if he likes you back and he is showing it this way?” You said and Y/N’s eyes widened as she shook her head immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I mean...I want to tell him. I want to know how he feels around me but it’s just that I’m scared of him not liking me. He can throw me out of his squad and the whole regiment. I don’t want to lose this..” She said while tearing up and you felt a bit sorry. Mad or not, she was still your younger sister and you loved her. You nodded and sighed, thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him when you feel comfortable. But I am certain he likes you already..” you said and smirked widely. Y/N’s cheek were blood red because of embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your pov</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You felt really conflicted about the whole situation. You wanted to tell Levi about your feelings but the fear was holding you back. You were blushing at Hange’s remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it. I’m sure he doesn’t feel anything for me.” You said and got sad at the thought of it. Hange seemed to notice and held your hands. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about telling him sweetie. This is just you overthinking everything. You are a skilled soldier, so no one will throw you out. You would just return to your spot and he in his own and you would live like that. Just think about it.” They said and you were surprised at how serious they were. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and hugged your sister tightly. “Thank you Hange, you are the best sister I could ask for.” You said and caressed their head. They smirked and cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m the best! Now get out! I need to work and you too!” They yelled and kicked you out of their office while you were laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You went to continue your tasks as normal, meanwhile Hange was once again thinking of a way to ruin your relationship with Levi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be continued....</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this oneshot. It's my first one so I am very nervous. If you have any request or just comment on how I did the oneshot please comment and I will try to make them better. Thank you all for reading and see you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Information!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I wanted to make a few things clear so that everything would go smooth later on. </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>I accept every ship or reader insert (LGBTQ+ or not) as long as the ship is legal and there are no disturbing content in the request, and it makes sense (like the characters had deep friendship or relationship in the anime or manga). (No ships like Eren x Zeke, Erwin x Historia or something like that). Sorry, if you ship it but I won't write a oneshot about these ships. </li>
<li>I usually post when I have time or motivation, so there is no specific time when I might add a new chapter. Though I will try to post 2-3 chapters a week. </li>
<li>No hate or fan, ship wars in the comments</li>
<li>If you want to request something you can always comment and I accept positive critics too. Don't be rude, because I am also human and I need to rest too. </li>
<li>Also please write a plot you want me to write the oneshot. I will do them for sure. Be specific please. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>That's it for now. I hope we all can be friendly and get along well. Have a good day/night/evening/morning and stay safe please! Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Porco Galliard headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Porco headcanons</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pays for both of your food on dates. He said that he has to act like a gentleman with a such a wonderful person</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is possessive as hell</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This man likes to make other guys jealous by showing you off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is the sweetest person on dates, everything is planned and to your wishes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the war he will make sure you are safe first before going into the battle field himself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you are on a double date with Zeke or Reiner and their s/o he would keep a hand on your thigh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you live together Porco always does the manly jobs around the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves to spoil you. he will bring you flowers at random day to remind you that he is there for you and that he loves you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before every mission he has he will take you on a small date to relax and keep you calm as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you are upset he will buy you sweets, ice cream and treat you like a queen you are</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves touching your thighs, chubby or skinny he will love them all</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to spend as much time as he can with you since he can die at any time he wants to make sure you will remember him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you two have a baby he will love it for sure and spoil it as much as he can</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Spicy headcanons </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breeding kink</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loves to degrade you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uses sex toys on you when you are acting up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He will gag and blindfold you just because he can</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s really rough with you in bed. He would just rip your clothes off and grab your waist tightly leaving marks on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would tie your hands up if you keep on covering your body or mouth. He wants everyone to hear you scream his name</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body is his. Only he can touch it and he will make sure everyone knows that by marking every inch of you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He will not hesitate to slap you on across the cheek or ass</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can last many rounds (6-8) so get ready </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you ask him to stop he will but just for a few seconds before picking up the pace and fucking you without any mercy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You two have a safeword because Porco sometimes goes out of control so he wants to make sure you are okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angry sex. He will fuck you to get all his anger out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His aftercare is usually cuddles and a shower or bath. He will make sure you are clean and reassure you that he loves you</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey!!! I know I have been gone for a while but I'm back now! My trimester was ending and I had to make sure everything is going great so I was a bit busy. Now I am back with Porco headcanons. It was requested a while ago so I decided to do it now! See you soon! BYE!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hange Zoe headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just wanted to let you know that I used they/them pronouns with these headcanons since Hange's gender is up to the reader. You can use whichever you prefer though</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hange Zoe headcanons</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Talks about their experiments with you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will take you to meet Sawney and Bean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they get frustrated they will hide from you because they have a habit of kicking chairs and tables when they are mad. They do this so that they wouldn’t hurt you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loves to read books with you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This human being is shameless, they would talk really loudly no matter what place which usually results in you getting kicked out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Expect for them to be late on your dates. They were probably very busy with experiments</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They love to cuddle. You both talk about your day then it usually ends up with Hange telling you about titans while you slowly drift off to sleep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rant about you to Levi or Erwin and it annoys them but neither of them have the courage to say so so they just listen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are the person that forces Hange to shower most of the time but when it doesn’t work you call Levi and both of you wash them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Moblit are probably best friends, he talks to you about Hange and all the experiments and you talk to Hange to make sure it’s safe and that Moblit wouldn’t go crazy (we all know Hange would listen to your advice)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Careless or not they will always make sure their lover is safe and sound</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hange will show you that they love you in crazy and chaotic ways like screaming at the top of their lungs to your dorm window that they love you </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Spicy headcanons</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They will make sure you are pleased</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They love to go down on you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They love it when you pull their hair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never tease them in public, they will fuck you right there without any shame</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are the dom one </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are the giving one, only when they want to release they will make you eat them out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Always praises you (the legendary ‘good girl’)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Call them whatever you want. mommy, daddy, master, mistress as long as you are comfortable</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would use their experiments in your sex life. like creating some liquid that is cooling and dip their fingers in it before stuffing them in your tight pussy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They usually hate taking out their anger on you but sometimes they just want to rail you while you are on the bed tied up, gagged and blindfolded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bondage kink</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaves marks but on your hips or thighs. the only visible marks they leave are on your wrists from the handcuffs or rope</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lets you scratch their back because it adds more pleasure</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Hope you liked these headcanons. If you have a request please leave it in the comments and see you soon! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The taste of revenge Levi x reader x Hange part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader finally decides to confess their feelings for Levi but Hange has other plans</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The taste of revenge</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Few weeks passed after your talk with Hange. They were still teasing you and really just making fun of you. You were still doubting about confessing to Levi. You were scared since your relationship with him reached a pretty good level. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He would call you to his office just to drink tea and talk. He said it’s because he is bored but it’s simply because he enjoys your company. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While talking to Levi you kept it simple. One because your were shy, two you were nervous about saying the wrong thing. Levi didn’t question you and just kept the talk going, asking questions and talking about his own experience. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You have to admit. Even if there’s a lot of tension in the room, it was nice to talk to him. You felt pretty safe with him. Though some of the talks were really embarrassing for the both of you. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You and Levi were in his office late at night. He had called you in to bring him some tea since he had a handful of paperwork. It was his break now so you stayed for a bit so that he could clear his mind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You two were talking about Erwin and his sick obsession on either killing the soldiers or giving Levi all his own paperwork. Suddenly, Levi stopped and stared at you for a few seconds before gently asking. “Do you have a boyfriend Y/N?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You choked on the tea you were drinking and turned to him, eyes wide, cheeks red out of embarrassment. “Well...uhm..no not really. Why are you asking that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You looked at him, many thoughts running through your head before snapping out of it as soon as Levi spoke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just wanted to know. I mean you are pretty and smart so it would make sense if you did have someone. Though in this kind of job I do not recommend on building strong bonds with people. Anyone can die at any minute and it will just hurt a lot more.” He explained and looked out the window. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this why you don’t have anyone, captain? You don’t want it to hurt if you lose them..” You spoke as Levi just stared outside and gave you a simple small nod. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes that’s the main reason why I don’t date anyone. There are woman that catch my eye, of course, but I just don’t get close to them. And dating a civilian is also not an option. I’m always working and away so the relationship won’t work.” He talked before taking a sip of his tea. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You listened to him and nodded. You understood what he meant and it made sense. You were also shocked by the fact that Levi was opening up to you. It made you feel special and the feeling was amazing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you don’t have a boyfriend, then a crush maybe?” He asked, now just teasing and smirking to himself. He felt like he had made you upset so he wanted to make you happier. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You giggled and took a sip of your tea. You realized that this might be the best chance to mention about your crush on him. You took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, actually I have a crush on specific someone..” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi didn’t think you would answer so it shocked him. He turned to you and frowned. “Oh really? Do I know him?” He asked, feeling a bit of anger in his heart that you have someone else in thought. He didn’t know why he felt it so he just brushed it off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess you could say that. He is someone I admire very deeply.” You explained, giving him a small hint on that someone being him but he obviously didn’t catch it. You giggled and looked at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just tell me who he is.” He said and you shook your head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That information is private for now. Sorry captain. It’s getting a bit late. I should go to bed and you still have paperwork to do. Goodnight Captain Levi...” You said and ran away from his office with the tea cup in hand to avoid any more questions. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback ends</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of nights thinking about this talk, you finally decided to confess to him. You were still doubting but you knew that it’s better to do it now than never. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You had zero experience in this type of stuff but you knew who did. Your beloved sister Hange. You had a free minute since you finished cleaning, so you decided to go to Hange and talk to them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You knew that you could trust Hange and they did offer to help you when you told them about your feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You walked to Hange’s office and knocked on Hange’s door with your secret knock and they immediately screamed to come in. You smiled widely at your sister being the energized goblin they are. You were happy that Hange was happy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So my little sister what brought you to me? Is it that little crush you have on your boss?” They wiggled their eyebrows while you laughed at your sister’s silliness. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You just love to make my life more miserable than it already is right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They smirked and nodded. “Of course I do. It’s part of my job as your sister..” They said, you thought it was playful while in reality Hange was being serious but soon played it off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But yes, it’s about the crush on Levi. Actually I have been thinking on confessing to him but I am still unsure on how to do it and if I will be able to do it in front of him..” you said and sighed softly. Hange’s eyes widened as they felt the anger rise but they took a deep breath and smiled widely. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my walls! Finally! I was waiting for this. Okay so I have a few ideas on how you can do it. Come on!” They said and grabbed a notebook where they had some ideas written. You sighed at your sister but felt thankful for them being ready. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Timeskip-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hange’s POV</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I finished talking with Y/N and we decided on a simple but meaningful way for her to confess. Once she left I started to think on what to do. She said that she will confess tomorrow after dinner. ‘I have to do it before her. She can’t have everything for herself..’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I was so mad at her that I kicked my office chair to the wall and just sighed heavily, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the whole day you were getting ready to confess to your crush. It resulted in you avoiding Levi for a bit. You did listen and answer all the questions he asked but didn’t start a real conversation with him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was getting close to dinner so you got everything ready and walked to the dinning hall and sat down with your squad with your tray in your hands. You sat next to Petra and smiled at her. You both started to talk to each other and then with the guys as well. Soon Captain Levi sat down at your table with his tray and picked his cup, taking a small sip of his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at him since he was sitting right next to you at the end on the table. “How was your day Captain?” Petra asked and Levi sighed heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shitty as always. Though I must admit it wasn’t the worst one. Fucking Eyebrows gave me more paperwork..” He grumbled and glared at Erwin that was sitting at the other table. You giggled and looked at Levi who was staring at you. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You laughing at me L/N(last name)?” He asked and looked at you with strict eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You felt shiver go down your spine and shook your head immediately. “No no of course not. I would never laugh at a person that I admire. It was just a because of a nickname you used on Commander..” you said and turned away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded and just leaned back at his chair, drinking his tea. You ate your dinner while listening to Oluo talk about how many titans he killed and the stories all of you heard like 100 times already.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oluo is one of the people that loves to flirt with women although non of them are interested in him. Now it was you since Petra has left to the bathroom. You sighed as you listened to Oluo use his cringy pick up lines. You just laughed at all of them and shook your head. “Oluo close your mouth before you bite your tongue once again.” You warned and he started to fight back but soon enough it happened. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned while you rolled your eyes and drank your tea. “I told you this will happen.” You sighed and turned to Levi who was staring at you both with dark eyes. You looked at him for a few moments before turning away from the scary man. You wanted to disappear right this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Hange popped up from behind you and jumped on Levi. “Shorty! Come on we need to discuss a few things! Let’s go to your office!” They said and smiled widely. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi rubbed his head and nodded, finishing his tea and standing up to take his tray to the kitchen. You stopped him by gently pushing his hand away. “I can do it Captain. You wouldn’t want to keep Hange waiting. You know how impatient they are.” You smiled and took Levi’s tray as well as yours, taking it to the kitchen and leaving them in the sink for people to wash. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes followed your figure out of sight before turning to Hange and walking with them to his office. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s POV </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as shitty glasses and I stepped into the office, I walked to my chair and turned to Hange. Suddenly they pushed me to sit down and sat on my lap. I was sitting there shocked and a bit angry. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon I felt pair of slightly chapped and dry lips on my own. I sat there with my hands on Hange’s waist and just didn’t move until I heard a few light sobs coming from the doorstep of my office. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled away and was met face to face with Y/N. I pushed Hange away and stood up going to her. “Y-Y/N this is not what you think it is..” I tried to explain but she just laughed gently which made me stay quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to your sister. “You could of told me that you were in love with him. I would have let you have him.” You said and pulled out the letter. It contained all your feelings for Levi and it was supposed to be your confession but you realized that it was not needed anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You gave it to Levi and smiled gently at him. “You can read it if you want or throw it away. It doesn’t matter anymore. But Hange please remember that I will get you for this one day. I don’t even care why you did what you did but just know that I will get my revenge..” You spoke and left both of them standing there shocked at your words. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hange themself was shocked by you since they expected you to throw a fit like a child but it didn’t happen. They just watched as you walked out of the office and smirked at Levi who just looked at Hange with a disappointed look. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You walked to the roof top and sat down at the edge of it, looking up at the sky and admiring the beautiful night. Your eyes filled up with tears as you let out a few soft sobs and gasps. You didn’t care about revenge, you just wanted them to be scared by your words. But now you started to think about it..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will you get revenge or not is a question for another day. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! I hope you liked this oneshot. Sorry if there is any mistakes. English is my second language so sorry :) Comment if you want another part where reader gets their revenge. And if you think part 3 is necessary should Levi end up with Hange or reader? I will leave it up to you. You can comment your own ideas for oneshots. Thanks for reading!!! BYE-BYE!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A small favor Eren x Mikasa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a request from TerraXAqua. I hope you like this oneshot. This is happening when Mikasa, Eren and others were still training in the training corps.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A small favor Eren x Mikasa</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a hard day for the cadets. They had to be up on their feet all day, either running laps while training or combat. All of the cadets were really tired. Most of them couldn’t even lift their legs up anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was dinner now and everyone was busy stuffing their stomachs with food. Talking and laughing could be heard in the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa, Eren and Armin were all eating and talking about training, well mostly Eren still talking about how he will drive every titan out from this earth, Armin calming him down and telling him to eat. Mikasa was eating and not talking because of the pain she felt in her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since she was in the top 10, it was expected more from her. Means she was more tired and in pain. She couldn’t even tell if she had feet anymore just because it felt so numb and in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet she was looking after the suicidal maniac sitting right next to her. She groaned and stuffed bread into Eren’s mouth to shut him up and make him eat. “Eren we all heard this the first 20 times you said it. You need to eat to be able to drive those titans out.” She said and ate her soup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren groaned and started to eat, knowing that Mikasa is probably right. It was silent for a few moments before they started to talk again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the trio finished eating, they stood up and took their dishes to the kitchen. They placed them on the counter and left, going outside and sitting down on the steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Armin started to talk about the ocean and how he imagined it would be. Mikasa was smiling gently while staring at Armin and noticing how happily and passionately he talked about it. Eren was sitting there not talking and listening to his friend, but smiling as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while Armin got tired and decided to call it a day, so he wished both of them goodnight and left to the boys room. It was only Mikasa and Eren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa sighed and took her shoes off stretching her legs. Eren stared at her and moved closer. “Does it hurt badly?” He asked in a cold but sweet tone as Mikasa turned to him. She nodded and leaned on the railing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It does hurt but nothing I couldn’t handle..” she said and looked at him. Eren nodded softly and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Miss Ackerman want a foot massage?” He asked teasingly and Mikasa’s eyes widened. She doesn’t let anyone touch her feet because it’s kind of her weak spot. But she trusted Eren so why not?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a gentleman you are but yes Mr. Yeager i would like that.” she teased back and Eren grabbed her ankles gently and placed them over his lap. His fingers softly made their way to Mikasa’s left foot and dug in to it carefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa’s eyes widened and she let out a soft moan, her cheeks heating up. Eren smirked softly and continued to move his fingers while Mikasa was biting her lip to keep the moans from leaving her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren didn’t look at Mikasa, only focusing on her feet. He had learned from his father how to find the knots in human’s body so he was quite skilled with it. He soon finished with the left foot, softly lifting it up and kissing her ankle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Done with this one Miss. Let’s get to the other one, shall we?” He smirked and placed her left leg down, taking the right one an repeating the moves he used on the left one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa stared at Eren shocked as she didn’t expect the soft kiss she received. This was the first time she saw Eren being so affectionate towards her. Not that she was complaining, God no, she was just so surprised by this side of the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes Eren finished and once again raised Mikasa’s leg to his lips and kissed her ankle gently. He put it down and turned to finally look at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There she was. Mikasa with rose red cheeks and biting her bottom lip. Eren moved closer and caressed her cheek. “Don’t bite it. It will hurt later on miss Ackerman..” he smiled as his hand brushed against Mikasa’s hair gently, standing up and walking down the steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to walk away but stopped and turned to the girl still sitting on the steps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ever need another massage, just come to me. I will take good care of you..” he smirked and skipped off to his cabin while Mikasa covered her red face with the scarf and squealed in it shyly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she was so embarrassed about what happened she was definitely will use Eren’s offer in getting another massage. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI!!! I'm back! Hope all of you are doing okay! I will continue on posting as I have planned so be patient and thank you for reading. BTW any idea or request is appreciated so you can comment your ideas without any fears. Okay i'm done:D see you soon byebye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Stress reliever Levi x reader oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was requested by KAckerman. Hope you like it! Zeke x reader is also on the way!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Stress reliever Levi x reader oneshot</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Levi have been dating for a few weeks now. It was going really well, you loved him and he loved you in his own way. You both were captains and didn’t have much time to be with each other but you would always sneak in Levi’s room to cuddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both were like a match made in heaven. You understood each other really well. If one of you was angry you both gave each other space and then would talk about it. Of course Levi would tease you as well as you would tease him. It was funny seeing Levi act so playful when he is always so serious and stoic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was a very hard day for the your boyfriend. Levi was annoyed and didn’t talk to you all day. Erwin just had to give him all that paperwork and then make him train the cadets. Apparently Levi didn’t like it. He actually hated it and you couldn’t help him since you were helping Hange with their experiments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t see Levi all day and were really upset about that. ‘I missed my grumpy old man.’ You thought before sighing softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dinner finally so I could finally see Levi. You grabbed my tray of food and walked over to the squad leaders table and sat down next to Hange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey girl. How you doin?” They asked and hit your shoulder while you glared at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to me. I had enough of you for today. Commander I don’t wanna be rude but if you ever make me be with Hange for more than a hour, I will break your legs.” You stated, looking at Erwin. His eyes widened while everyone laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, noted to never make Y/N mad. How does Levi handle you?” Mike chuckled and I shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are pretty similar you know. Speaking of the devil, where is he?” You asked when you noticed that your boyfriend isn’t here as he is supposed to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is probably in his office doing the paperwork I gave him..” Erwin said while taking his cup and drinking his tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened and you turned to look at the tall male. “Excuse me? He is doing more paperwork?” You asked and stood up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin eyed me and shrugged. “Yeah why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you didn’t notice that Levi is already mad at the world for making him exist today. For real if you weren’t the commander and needed for humanity, you would be 6 feet under ground..” you said and grabbed your tray, walking away to the kitchen to grab Levi’s tray and going up to Levi’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly walked up the stairs and reached the door to Levi’s office. You kicked the door softly two times as if you were knocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Name and business?” You heard the husky and tired voice call at the other side of the door</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your girlfriend with your dinner, so open the door before I kick it down. You know I will..” You giggled quietly. You heard the door opening and faced an exhausted Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and grabbed one tray, carrying it to his desk. He sat down on the chair and placed the tray down on his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hello to you too. Heard that bitch Erwin gave you more paperwork. You know that he is an asshole right?” You said and Levi smiled very faintly. People that aren’t close to him wouldn’t even know he is able to do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey brat. I think I know Erwin a lot better than you do so yes I do know he is an asshole.” He rolled his eyes and started to eat slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know. I threatened him I would murder him if he does this again.” You said and Levi turned to you, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked and nodded. “That’s my girl.” He continued to eat his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes I am darling..” You giggled and ate your soup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We both soon finished eating and you took those trays and placed them on the floor. You smirked as you got a really good idea. You walked towards Levi, getting behind him and placing your hands on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing brat?” He asked as he turned his head to face you. You smirked and shrugged while moving your hands all over his shoulders and back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing. Just helping my boyfriend relax after a very hard day of work..” You continued to massage him while moving down and kissing his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt Levi finally relax and lean into your touch. You giggled and continued to move your hands as you pulled away and sat on his lap. You grabbed his neck and crashed your lips on to his. You felt his hands make their way down to your hips and waist. We both pulled away and panted softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could get used to that. Why don’t we continue in my bedroom?” He smirked and picked you up, carrying you to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ll leave the rest to your imagination</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I'm here again! Decided to post two times today! I'm sure you wouldn't mind:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Colt Grice headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Colt Grice headcanons</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is very good with children since he has a younger brother</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always reminds you to eat and drink some water</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is the sweetest, if you feel unwell he will take care of you and cuddle you close to himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supports you with everything and tells you his opinion if you want </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you spend too much time with Falco you can expect to find him staring at you both pouting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves getting affection from you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the most innocent people you will ever meet probably</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he is supposed to inherit the beast titan he doesn’t have much time to spend with you but he always makes at least one day or weekend a month to spend with you just doing whatever you two think of</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves holding your hand in public. It’s not because he wants people to know that you are his but only because he wants to reassure you that you are safe and he is with you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives the most romantic gifts. He remembers everything you say and if he notices you looking at something like a small necklace or bracelet, you can expect to get it on any random day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would propose to you a year into the relationship just because he won’t have much time left when he turns into a titan and he wants you to experience everything in life with him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is really shy at the start of your relationship but he will loosen up later on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best cuddler ever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would so protective if you ever got pregnant, he won’t let you get up unless you have to go to the bathroom, constantly ask you if you want anything, rubbing your belly talking with the baby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Spicy headcanons</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is a very soft boy but still is the top</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During your first time he was so scared to do anything. He would constantly ask for permission and reassurance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will always make sure that you are not in pain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would leave small marks on your body </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t very kinky but if you ask him he will do some things he is comfortable in doing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always praising you. “You are doing great sweetheart." "You are so beautiful, my love..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He likes a lot of foreplay and teasing you, so you have to beg him for what you want and it makes him really shy to see you act so shameless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would worship your breasts. Like gently massaging them or sucking your nipples</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushes if you keep eye contact with him while riding him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His favorite positions are you riding him, missionary</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel like he would be into cock warming. Just having his cock in your pussy with a movie on or reading a book is enough to make him relax</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will always put your pleasure before his, he wants you to cum before him and he feels a lot better and more relaxed when he knows that you are pleasured</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would let you take control if you ask him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets really shy and embarrassed when you talk dirty to him or moan in his ear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you do take control one of the things he hates is overstimulation not because he doesn’t like it but because it makes him look so powerless and weak</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys!!! Hope you liked these headcanons. Requests are open so you can ask anything you want! Thank you for reading and see you soon!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Zeke Yeager x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HEY!!! So this is Zeke x reader oneshot. Requested by KAckerman. This is kind of smut so if you are uncomfortable DO NOT READ!!! ENJOY!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Zeke were on a club. It was your friend’s birthday and she decided to host it at a famous club. The loud music was playing and people were rubbing all against each other. You were having the time of your life. Dancing around with your friends while Zeke sat against the bar and stared at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This man was very protective of his stuff and you. So he was pretty much ready to go full on titan at whatever person who touched you or even got close to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw that you were safe with your friends so he decided to use this time to go to the bathroom. He stood up and walked to the bathroom and did his business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes he walked out and went to the bar again. His eyes searching for you and once he found you he was not happy in the position you were in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one guy pressing against you from behind you and holding your hips. You were just dancing probably to drunk to care with who you were dancing. Zeke on the other hand...was not having it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately walked over to you and grabbed your waist, pulling you close to him. He glared at the guy and put his hand up in the air, shooting some fire out of it. The guy’s eyes widened and he walked back slowly. “Sorry man, didn’t know she was taken.” He said and ran away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeke couldn’t care less about the guy. Once the man was gone from his eyesight he looked down at you and smirked. “So baby girl? You decided to act like a slut and do this when I’m not looking? Well kitten, I hope you know what happens when girls disobeys their masters..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He talked while you stared at him, still drunk as fuck. You couldn’t care less about how you will end up so you just hugged him and giggled. “Oh Zeke hi! What’s the problem? I was just dancing with some guy. You need to stop being jealous over shit..” You said, the alcohol just making you more confident than ever</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just rose an eyebrow and looked at you with an unpleased look. “You think you are brave huh? Okay we’ll see if you think that after I put you in your place..” He said and started dragging you out of the club</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “I would like to see you try. It’s pretty hard to dominate me..” you spoke while Zeke just smirked and opened the car’s door. He pushed you onto the backseat and immediately got on top of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You yelped and looked at him quickly, slapping his shoulder. “The hell you doing? Let me go!” You yelled and he just grabbed your neck and put a finger on your lips as in telling you to shut up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I can’t let you go now, can I? You still need to be punished for your actions in the club..” he explained and moved to your neck, kissing and sucking on it. You already knew that he will mark you and leave many hickeys on you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” You breathed out and bit your bottom lip to hold in a moan that almost slipped through your lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.” He said and pulled away from you. Zeke sat down on the seat and grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it up and took a drag out of it before turning to you. “Well? What are you waiting for? Suck my dick! Jesus. You are really useless huh?” He exclaimed and grabbed the back of your head, pushing you down in front of his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I am useless why should I suck you off? I will be terrible at it..” You smirked and gripped his thigh gently, holding onto it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act so smart with me princess. You are my slut, useless or not, YOU ARE MINE.” Zeke growled at you before taking another drag. At this point all the nicknames  and dominance Zeke radiated had already made you horny enough to kind of submit to him or at least pretend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly pulled his zipper down and pushed his pants and boxers away, pulling out his cock. You stuck your tongue out and gave his dick a long lick. You heard Zeke’s breath hitch as he let out a small grunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly put the tip in your mouth and started licking the slit teasingly. It was a payback for how Zeke has treated you tonight. What you didn’t expect was for Zeke to grab your head and thrust his hips up in your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. You gagged and slapped his thigh but he didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeke smirked when he saw you get so dizzy and drugged with pleasure. He started to guide your head up and down his cock slowly before making you speed up. You continued to suck him off while looking at him. You saw that he was still smoking his cigarette while letting out deep growls and groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked so hot at this moment that you felt your pussy get soaking wet some of it dripping down your thighs. You wanted him to fuck you until you pass out and to get him to do that you had to be a good girl so you continued to suck him off and went even faster than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeke’s groans also got louder since he was getting closer to cumming every second. He took one last drag of his cigarette and moaned loudly, releasing in your mouth. He panted softly and threw the end of cigarette away through the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You choked on his cum but soon swallowed it, knowing that he likes it when you do. You slowly pulled away and looked up at him. He smirked when he saw your mascara and makeup smudged. “Good girl. You did a good job.” He said and caressed your head softly as if you were a pet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nuzzled in his palm but pouted at him and placed your hand on his chest, dragging it around. “But you didn’t fuck me yet. We can’t be done..” you whimpered out, so horny that it was shameful to even think about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and grabbed your chin. “You think after what happened you will get something? Oh baby you are so naive. If you are patient enough until we get home I might consider letting you cum tonight, No promises though. Now stay here and be a good slut for your master.” Zeke said and fixed his clothes before getting out of the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got into the driver’s seat and started to drive home while you were still sitting on your knees, scared to even move. ‘I’m fucked..’ you thought before slouching in your seat.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! This was my lame attempt of writing smut so I hope you enjoyed it ;) Have a nice day/evening/morning/night! BYE-BYE!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Annie Leonhart headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Annie Leonhart headcanons</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loves teaching you self defense. she teaches you her techniques</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always protects you from anything </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hates to admit but she is the little spoon while cuddling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only shows her soft side to you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hates keeping secrets so it’s really hard for her to keep the fact she is the female titan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would never hurt you neither physically or emotionally</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt so bad for falling for you since you are the enemy but she stopped caring when she found out that you like her too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You two don’t have many arguments</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is always very collected and calm during arguments</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie remembers everything, your every anniversary, every small thing you two did</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t do PDA because she thinks it attracts unwanted attention</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However when you two are alone she immediately holds you and doesn’t let go unless you really need to leave her embrace </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie likes to tease you, especially when you do something embarrassing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is careful with you, she is worried her coldness will drive you away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always gives you morning kiss on the forehead or cheek when she wakes up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone hurts or touches you, expect them to be crawling back on their knees apologizing the next day     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <b>Spicy headcanons</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can harden her fingers because of her titan </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She prefers to be the dominant one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will talk dirty to you in bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will leave kisses all over your body</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves to explore with you. new kinks, new positions..it just excites her even more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will tie you up if she has to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will most likely degrade you in bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breasts person. she loves to suck, mark, grab them, lay on them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You two have a safeword just in case things get out of control</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her punishments are very slow. She only gives you small touches with her fingertips, won’t kiss you or do anything else until you beg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is a huge tease and she won’t care you are in public or not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During your first time she was really careful with you, always asking for permission or making sure you like everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves to see your eyeliner smudging as she is pounding into you with a dildo</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!!! I'M SORRY FOR BEING GONE!!! I just had spring break and finally could see my grandparents after almost 6 months. So I was pretty busy. But I am back and I will try to post as much as I can. I love you all and have a good day! BYE!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Zeke Yeager headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being gone for so long! Hope this will make it up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Zeke Yeager headcanons</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lets you ride on his titan</p>
<p>He will take care of you</p>
<p>If you don’t like smoking he won’t do it in front of you</p>
<p>Zeke will be bad at showing his feelings, but when he does he will cry on your shoulder.</p>
<p>Zeke is Patient one. He will help you and will solve any problem.</p>
<p>He will control your life and every single move.</p>
<p>He only has a soft spot for you</p>
<p>Would go yandere if you tried to leave him</p>
<p>He can be quite manipulative to get what he wants but once you point it out he tries to keep it under control</p>
<p>When he would have nightmares about his father and Paradis (Levi😁), you would be the one he will go too to calm down</p>
<p>Zeke would teach you how to play baseball</p>
<p>You and Pieck would call him monkey as a joke but then he starts to chase you around and once he catches you, he will put Pieck in time out while you would be tickled to death (very childish sorry)</p>
<p>He would go on double dates with Reiner or Porco and their s/o</p>
<p>He would take you to some meetings and would be really impressed if you offer some of your ideas</p>
<p>He tries to keep his bad traits out of your relationship</p>
<p>If you two have children, Zeke will be the best father ever. He never had a supportive and caring dad so he will do anything to one for his own child</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Spicy headcanons</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He will sit in a chair and smoke a cigarette while you give him head</p>
<p>Has a major breeding kink</p>
<p>He is a sadist. He feels powerful watching at your body writhe in pain</p>
<p>When he gets jealous he won't show you that but he will punish you for anything that you do wrong.</p>
<p>He likes Threesome.</p>
<p>Zeke has a playlist for sexy time and always plays it in the background while you two fuck</p>
<p>Sometimes ( when you are good girl😉) he lets you be on top and do anything you want (ride his dick or something)</p>
<p>Zeke prefers sex toys</p>
<p>Zeke wouldn’t like public sec because he is really possessive </p>
<p>He will make you think that playtime’s over but once you relax he continues to fuck the shit out of you</p>
<p>Will make you scream because he wants everyone to know you are his</p>
<p>HUGE humiliation kink. You can expect him to say something really embarrassing about you and when you blush or squirm he will get turned on immediately</p>
<p>Loves when you give him blowjobs</p>
<p>You can be sure that he will leave you a crying and sobbing mess, covered in his and your own cum after being fucked dumb</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Bye! See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>